I love you, man
by heysavy
Summary: Pairing: Finn/Puck  This was my first attempt at a fic.


He woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen, the throbbing feeling of a wicked hangover looming over him. Reaching over to the alarm clock to see what time it was, he remembered where he'd been last night. There'd been a party at a friend's house. He couldn't quite remember what the occasion had been, but started remembering the bottle of vodka he'd gone through along with god knows how many shots of, well, whatever they could find. _'Well, that explains the headache and the hangover'_ he thought to himself as he started to get out of bed. As he stood a wave of panic came over him. _'Oh shit, how did I even get home! I don't remember driving…_' The smell of the food downstairs brought him back to this moment. If there was food being cooked, he obviously had someone drive him home. He got up and headed for the bathroom to find some Aspirin and something to wear and glanced around the room to see if he could get an idea of who'd driven him here. A pair of jeans and a familiar t-shirt was on the floor beside the bed. They belonged to his best friend. He let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't in his nature to bring random girls home, but it also wasn't in his nature to drink as much as he'd had last night, so the possibility had him feeling a bit horrified. But then, he felt a look of confusion creep up to his face. '_Wait, why would Puck not be wearing jeans? He can hold his own in a night of drinking, and sure he's come back here to sleep it off on more than one occasion, but it's never involved a lack of pants…_' He glanced at the clock again. The bright green numbers were showing 9:00. He heard the sound of something being knocked over in the kitchen and quickly grabbed the Aspirin, a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt and headed down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom steps he took a peek around the corner. Sure enough, Puck was standing at the stove trying to make waffles, wearing Finn's favorite pair of sweat pants. He took a moment to collect himself before making an awkward fake cough and a good morning to let him know he was awake. '_Okay, chill. Maybe he'd spilt a beer on himself and needed something to change into. It's not like anything weird would have happened anyway._' He felt this strange knot in his stomach, one that he couldn't place, and it made him uneasy. He continued on into the kitchen giving Puck a nod and said "morning" as he passed him to get some juice out of the fridge.

"Good party last night, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Great. Thanks for driving me home. I went a little crazy last night I guess."

"A little? Dude I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much before. I mean, I know we were all excited about winning Regionals…"

"Yeah, yeah. I got carried away. I get it. I guess all this Rachel bullshit was getting to me. I needed a break."

"Haha, well it wasn't much of a break with her hanging all over you like that. What's going on with you guys, anyway?"

Puck grabbed a couple of plates and tossed a pile of waffles on them and sat down at the table across from where Finn had been sitting this whole time. He waited for Finn's answer and tried not to be too obvious with his interest. Honestly, the idea of him and Rachel always bothered him. Sure, he'd tried to get with Rachel at one point, but it was just because he was jealous. He wasn't quite sure what kind of jealousy it had been. Was he just jealous that they had less time to hang out and play video games? Or was it…real jealousy? Maybe that's why he'd slept with Quinn in the first place. He remembered always feeling second best once Finn started dating her. It wasn't something he was proud of, but they'd gotten past it all and he'd decided to just shrug it all off after that. And then he started dating Rachel and where did that leave him?

"I don't know, dude. I mean, she's just so confusing…"

Puck snapped his attention back to Finn.

"Well, I say cut her loose and be done with the whole thing", said Puck as he shoved a bite of waffles into his mouth and gulped back a swig of orange juice. "It'll be less drama in your life, that's for sure"

Finn watched Puck as he put his dish in the sink and said he'd meet him upstairs. "You're gonna get your ass handed to you this round, Hudson". Finn knew what he meant. He'd dominated Puck in yesterday's video game session and Puck didn't like being beaten. He still had that knot in his stomach as he watched Puck start up the stairs. What did this mean?

He'd never been nervous about being around his best friend. They'd had many nights spent at each other's house over the years. They played on the football team together, showered in the same locker room. He never recalled feeling butterflies before, though. It kept repeating in his head as he put the dishes in the dishwasher and left a note on the fridge for Kurt letting him know there were waffles if he was hungry when he woke up. Why did Puck wearing his sweat pants, his favorite sweat pants, make his stomach so uneasy? It was a different kind of uneasy, though. A kind he'd usually felt around girls. _I'm probably just still too hungover_, Finn thought as he made his way up the stairs to join his friend.

When Finn got to his room, Puck was already sitting on the edge of the bed getting the game all set up. Puck glanced up when he saw Finn walk in.

"You ready?" Puck asked quickly as he turned his attention back to the game. He hardly made eye contact, and hadn't since he woke up that morning. Maybe he was the only one who remembered what went on, and if that was the case, he wasn't about to bring it up and make things awkward.

Last night Finn had entirely too much to drink. Puck knew he'd been dealing with a lot of Rachel drama, and he knew he needed a night to let go of it all, so when he saw his best friend downing the drinks he didn't do much in the way to stop him. He even tried to keep Rachel off his back for the night with little luck. After a while, he'd decided it would be best for them to go home. Puck was a little more than buzzed himself, but managed to get them into his truck and into Finn's room in one piece. He'd helped Finn into the bed since walking was a challenge for him, to say the least. But once he'd gotten Finn down onto the bed, something…unexpected, happened. Finn had grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him down to face level. He started drunk talking to Puck, telling him how much he appreciated him letting him have a night to shake it all off. How Puck was his best friend and he "loved him, man". Puck had just laughed at him and teased him a bit for being such a lush. When he'd tried to get up, though, Finn pulled him back down. Puck found himself looking into Finn's eyes, just inches from his own. And all of a sudden, Finn's lips were felt on his.

He'd pulled away at first, assuming Finn was extremely trashed and thought it was some girl, hell, probably Rachel or even Quinn, who was still fighting Rachel for his attention. After another minute, however, Finn was pulling him back towards him, whispering Puck's name. Then their lips were pushed back together, and this time Puck didn't fight back. Instead, he found himself kissing Finn back, gently. Things heated up from there and despite Puck's confusion he didn't bother to put a stop to any of it. He'd helped Finn get his shirt off and felt tingles in his spine as Finn gently brushed his fingers up and down it, and into his hair as he'd pulled back on his 'hawk slightly to tilt Puck's head back.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Finn said, finally, and joined his friend on the edge of the bed reaching for the other controller. The game began and every so often Finn would make uncomfortable glances in Puck's direction. He knew something was up. The way Puck had been acting all morning, the knot that had settled permanently in Finn's stomach. He just couldn't remember anything from the night before that might give him some sort of clue as to what was going on. Halfway through the game, though, he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to ask Puck what was up and what all had happened last night.

"Hey, Puck…" Finn started, carefully trying to pick his words. "Did something happen last night?" He asked as cautiously as possible.

"What do you mean?" Puck replied, also being careful with his response.

"Well, um, it's just…I feel like there's a lot from last night I don't remember. I want to make sure I didn't do anything, uh, stupid, you know?"

Puck thought about Finn's words for a moment, working out in his head what he could say that wouldn't give out too many details. He had a feeling he knew what Finn was getting at, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions and risk the conversation that would inevitably follow. Of course if it finally came up he would have to, but he was all for putting that off until and unless it became absolutely necessary. How do you break it to your best friend that you'd had sex together last night? Sure, if it were a girl it'd be one thing. That's easy to maneuver. But you're best _guy_ friend? The one guy you've felt most comfortable with your entire life? How do you tell him something like that?

Carefully, Puck chose his next words. "You mean Rachel and the party? I probably wouldn't be much help to you. Aside from trying to keep Rachel distracted from you, I was occupied with my drinks, dude…"

"Um, that's not quite what I meant." Finn replied, feeling more uncomfortable than he'd ever been in his life. "What I meant was…well, when I woke up today your clothes…they were in a pile on the floor next to the bed. And it didn't look like anything had been spilt on them…"

_Shit, Hudson knows_. Puck felt a panic come over him. _Okay, think. This is going to be awkward. God how do I even start this! 'Sorry Finn, but we fucked last night. Oh, and by the way, I liked it…' Yeah, sure, that'll go over well. Damn, pull it together Noah. He's waiting for you to answer him._

"Finn, I…I don't know how to do this delicately, so I'm just going to put it out here. Just, just listen before you say anything. Last night, you had a LOT to drink. More than I'd ever seen you drink before. And well, I got us back here and helped you to the bed because you were stumbling too much to function on your own. You kept whining about being in your jeans, so I helped get you out of them and tossed you in the bed. I went to leave and find a spot on the floor, but you uh…you sort of pulled me down to you."

Puck hesitated a minute before continuing, carefully studying the expression on his best friend's face. It took him a little by surprise that he seemed so calm. Puck thought for sure Finn would come at him with a sucker punch to the jaw or something. Realizing that wasn't going to happen, he continued telling Finn what all had happened.

"When you pulled me down, you started saying things. I swear I thought you were just drunk talking, like maybe you thought you'd been talking to Rachel or…"

Finn cut him off right there. "What did I say? Puck, what did I say to you?" His words were calm and steady, almost as if he knew the answer he was about to receive. It was coming back to him. Flashes of movements and words in the dark room, lit only by the lights from the street lamps outside.

"You. Shit dude, you told me you loved me. I thought you were just drunk off your ass! But then…then you leaned in and you…you kissed me. Not a sloppy drunk kiss. It was like…you meant it. I tried to pull away at first. I swear I didn't want to do anything to hurt you. But you pulled me back in and…well, I didn't fight back again."

Before Puck could get another word in, he was being pulled into a passionate kiss from Finn. He thought about pulling away for a moment, but it was almost as if Finn knew and he grabbed Puck by the waist and pulled him in even harder. Before he knew it, tongues were colliding and Puck could feel Finn's hands riding up under his shirt, the tiny bits of fingernails he had gripping at skin where they could, leaving little marks up and down the sides of his spine. Puck wondered how long this would go on before Finn realized what he was doing. He knew he liked it, and if Finn didn't stop soon there'd be no way of avoiding Finn finding out, as the scratching and the bites on the lobes of his ears were turning him on. Hesitating for only a moment longer, Puck stopped thinking and started going along with the motions of his best friend's hips against his.

Puck grabbed at the bottom sides of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, doing the same to Finn's shirt immediately after. _Fuck it_, Puck thought. He could tell at this point that Finn knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. He slipped his hands into the back of Finn's head, grabbing at a bit of hair and tilting his head back a bit and slid his tongue down his lips, onto his neck and made a small bite mark. Finn exhaled slightly as Puck slid his tongue back up to Finn's lips.

"Noah…" Puck pulled back for a moment as his name escaped his best friend's lips. "Noah, are you sure you want to do this? I mean…we haven't talked about this. Ever. And I don't want…" Finn's words were broken when Puck placed his index finger on Finn's lips.

"Dude, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here. I liked what happened last night. I just…I didn't know how to tell you. I've always wanted this. Just with you." Puck said, as he kissed Finn's lips, this time in a more meaningful fashion. This was all Finn needed to get going again.

He pulled Puck's hips into his, hard, and fumbled around for his belt buckle. He got the belt undone quickly, which surprised the two of them considering how clumsy Finn could be. Finn snuck his hands down into the back of Puck's pants and pulled him closer to him, grabbing his ass in the process. By this time, Puck could no longer hide his arousal from Finn, but it didn't seem to matter much. Finn helped slide Puck's pants off and went for the boxers only to realize he wasn't wearing any. This got Finn hard, and he moved his hands from Puck's ass to his dick, slowly starting to stroke.

Puck's slow and steady breathing soon became short, quick inhales and exhales the faster Finn got. He slowly leaned back against the headboard of the bed, gripping the sheets with his fingers. After a few minutes, he felt that Finn had stopped, and when he opened his eyes Finn was laying over him, smiling. Before Puck could open his mouth to speak, Finn kissed him.

"You ready?" he asked Puck. Before he could ask 'for what' Finn was sliding his tongue down Puck's chest, slowly. He made his way past Puck's nipples, down his stomach and continued until he reached what he was aiming for and slid his mouth around Puck's erection. He placed his hands on Puck's waist and began to suck. Puck moaned in pleasure to signal to Finn that he was enjoying it. Considering the buildup, it wasn't surprising to either of them that it didn't take long for Puck to finish. Finn climbed back up to the top of the bed and lay down next to his best friend, smiling at the fact that he'd satisfied him.

It took Puck a few minutes to catch his breath and let his body finally relax, but he grabbed his best friend by the hand and intertwined their fingers together. A simple "wow" was all he could get out for the next 30 minutes.

Finally he'd composed himself and was able to speak. The first thing he asked was "Was that…your first?"

"Yeah, it was. Why, was it bad?" Finn asked, looking a little worried. He'd wanted to be good for his best friend, the boy he loved.

"No, no, not at all. It was, well, wow" Puck had replied, gripping his friend's hand that was still carefully placed in his. He wasn't used to this feeling yet. Sure, he'd known how he felt about Finn for a while now, but until this morning he'd had never imagined anything like this happening. He couldn't help but look over at his best friend and smile. "So, what do you want to do about this?" He froze for a moment, studying Finn's face again, almost worried that this hadn't been real or that this was just a one-time thing. The sting of rejection wouldn't sit well with him, and he was terrified of it. What if his best friend didn't want him anymore? What if what they'd just done had ruined their friendship after this? He felt a look of panic approaching when finally Finn answered him.

"I…I want you. I want us. I love you, Noah. I know you thought I was drunk saying that last night, and I was, but I've always felt this way." Finn said a reassuring tone to his voice. He leaned over and kissed his best friend lightly. And then it was his turn to panic. He watched as Puck considered what he'd just said. He'd said he wanted this to happen, but he'd never heard Puck say the words "I love you" to anyone, most certainly not him. Not even platonically. What if he didn't feel the same? Was this just sex to him, or did it mean something? Finally Puck broke the silence.

"I love you too, Finn."


End file.
